A Jeweler's Perfect Combination
by The Duelist's Heiress
Summary: Amethyst and Emerald, both words analogous for jewels. But there are two people who also could bear these descriptions accurately. The story of how Marik met Filiron. Prequel to the PR Series. Hope you like it.
1. A Request So Simple

**D.H. A.N.: ** Okay, this story is different. It is a prequel of sorts to my chaptered stories I have written so far. I hope you like it. Dedicated to all my reviewers, but especially those of you who have been with me since August of 2007. 

**A.N. 2: **I have a pairing name for Marik & Filiron (my OC), it's Jewelshipping. I checked on the shipper's list and found that no name like that existed. The reason for the name is simple, as I describe the both colors of their eyes with words analogous to precious stones, i.e., amethyst and emerald. Please enjoy the **Prologue: A Request So Simple**

**A Jeweler's Perfect Combination**

**Prologue: A Request So Simple**

"You said you'd tell me eventually. Why not now?" An inquisitive auburn-haired child asked, her eyes begging an answer.

"I said eventually, my dear. That doesn't mean I will tell you now." A platinum blonde haired man sighed softly at the girl.

"Father, you told me that a year ago. Won't you tell me this year?" She pleaded once more, looking a little sullen. "It's the gift I've never gotten. That will be what I ask for every year if you don't tell me now." The girl sighed resolutely, smiling rather sweetly. 

Her father hesitated; trying to resist the smile that always seemed to have its way with him. _She does it so well, though her mother could execute it so much better. _He sighed, feeling an emptiness he always held deeply for the past eight years, now going on nine. But as he looked upon his daughter, he realized that his life wasn't completely empty. But he still missed his bride dearly. 

He smiled, for out of every combination of traits that could have been achieved in a child of theirs, she held the most variety. She took mostly after her mother, fair of face, complemented by auburn hair with no curls or natural style to the back, it was just straight, worn without any adornment, and neatly brushed through. 

He then remembered the traits she took from him. His amethyst eyes without the icy glaze, and his face in general, complemented by the same auburn locks to the front, only these locks had formed in a pointed fashion made her face almost like a mirror image of his. Not to say that those traits were bad, but they were not as noticed. Marik Ishtar knew he only desired to see the traits of his one companion that he had lost, in his daughter. He rubbed a tan hand through his platinum blonde hair with a sigh of resignation. "Very well, Mheralo. Though oftentimes I doubt who you truly take after most, you're using your mother's expressions now. Perhaps it is a wise choice to tell you now, so that you may decide what I cannot. Have I ever told you what I liked most about your mother was her smile?"

Marik felt his daughter's hands push themselves into his own. "Yes, you've told me that on numerous occasions, Father. But you're still avoiding the main idea of my request. I… want to know about how you met, fell in love, and found that she was the one chosen to be yours forever." Mhera sighed softly, "I know how you lost her, so for your sake, do not put yourself through that pain again. Perhaps I am only making this more painful than it need be. I can see that, from the way you have described her in the past, I take heavily after her, thus reminding you of her everyday." Mhera hung her head in sorrow.

Marik sighed, holding his daughter possessively by the shoulders. "No, my Mheralo. It is not your doing. You are nothing of reminisce to me, only the result of a jeweler's perfect combination." He sighed, "A combination I wouldn't have changed for the world." He breathed, stroking Mhera's hair softly. "Now," Marik's eyes shone brightly, "Where do I start?" He held Mhera warmly, beginning his tale.

**DH: **I hope this is good. I hope to have the next Chapter of this up by Monday, earlier if I get lucky. **Next Chapter: ** Meet the man that became the father he never expected to be, and see how one of the jeweler's pieces become drawn to an unintended romance, in **Chapter One: Amethyst. ** Please review.


	2. Amethyst & Emerald

**D.H. A.N.: **I'm glad you all liked the Prologue. Now is where the real story starts. Please enjoy **Chapter One: Amethyst & Emerald. **I enjoy writing, but reviews make it all the more worthwhile. Thanks for reading!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Amethyst & Emerald**

Amethyst, a light purple precious stone, or a descriptive word for objects of that color. The eyes of a certain Egyptian teen would fall under the word's complete accuracy of description, a stormy purple blue only gave a taste of the storm Marik Ishtar had survived. Marik Ishtar not only fell under the description, he was contented to be described as cold, a loner, one who definitely wasn't to be crossed in a dark alley. 

Night had fallen, a time that would always bring a small smirk of satisfaction to the tan face of the platinum blonde eighteen year-old. He liked the solitude that night offered, the calm serenity of it that seemed to make all his troubles pass him by. 

Marik pulled his jacket around him tightly, noting that along with the night came the cold; a cold in which he somewhat reveled. He slowly smirked as he walked behind several alleyways, somewhat hoping for a fight. He rounded one alleyway, amethyst eyes catching commotion with ease. He stepped closer, seeing a trio of men, obviously looking for a fight. But yet, something made him stop. _It doesn't feel quite right. _

He then caught a glimpse of why he had that feeling of an awkward nature. There was a young girl, who he estimated to be about no less than sixteen, backed against the wall. Now Marik wasn't exactly the best moral compass, but he knew that this wasn't right. _Of all the times I actually _need _it, I leave the Rod at home. _He sighed out of absolute self disgust. 

He stepped towards the group, making sure that his words held the ice and possible vehemence they would need to be convincing. "Let her go, she's with me!" He shouted furiously, as if his statement were true. Little did he know how true it would become.

Emerald, a gem that comes in a variety of colors, the most notable being a rich green reminiscent of spring a warm color that can be described as a pure color of green grass. The serene green eyes only gave a taste of how calm, and loving Filiron Rylae could be. A friend an unconcerned carefree young woman of possible Irish roots and sixteen years, she was quiet and pretty. But she had the unmistakable Irish temper that was characteristic of the long lost roots.

Filiron Rylae had been downcast the whole day, not only had she been somewhat badly injured due to an accident she had caused, but in the past month, she had been living as an outcast on the streets. Although, with her looks, she shouldn't have needed to. Rich auburn hair complemented by emerald green eyes proved to be a pleasing combination. Night had fallen, a time of solace bearing memories. She pulled her ebony cloak around her tightly, it was colder than it had been in a while. 

She then felt a somewhat unknown warmth coursing down her neck. She turned only to find her self staring into the black eyes of a man who was possibly drunk. "Hey, bright eyes, why don't you and I get together sometime." 

"Fat chance." She replied haughtily, bolting soon after. She ran, failing to notice that the man had gotten two cohorts to come after her. When she did notice, Filiron quickly bolted into an alleyway. She was followed by the trio of pursuers, who advanced on her quickly. She was backed against the wall, with five inches between she and her pursuers. "Somebody help!" She almost whimpered. 

Her pleas were answered as an icy voice pierced her ears. "Let her go, she's with me!" After which the trio turned to face the speaker. She somewhat breathed a sigh of relief.

Marik advanced towards the trio, put on fury in his eyes. "I suggest if you want to avoid painful injuries, you leave her be and deal with me instead." He cracked his knuckles in threat. It didn't work, as it had only turned the trio on him. 

_Well, I've gotten those fools away from the girl, but now they're after me. Smooth move Marik, smooth move. _He fumed as he ran. He was tiring of this rather quickly. He was starting to slow, and the trio of thugs was catching up with him. _Oh, great. _He thought sarcastically, this was _not _his night.

Filiron watched the trio chase after her unknown rescuer, giving her time to formulate a plan. She followed two feet behind the trio. _My shoulder is going to be really sore at me over this_ . She thought as she rubbed her shoulder in advance of pain. "Hey, three on one isn't fair! Step away from _him! _" She accented the last word with heated fury, made more prevalent by her temper. _Of course, three on two's not much better. _She mused sorely. 

_What is she doing here? I was hoping she would stay away from trouble, a.k.a., me. But I have to admire her for her-_ Marik was going to say "her courage," but then caught sight of her emerald irises _For her eyes,_He thought dreamily.

* * *

**DH:** So the romance begins, we know both sides of our couple. **Next Chapter:** Well, how will they get out of this situation? Find out in **Chapter Two: Unpolished Gems. **Please Review.


	3. Unpolished Gems

**DH AN: **I'm back with another chapter. Let me know if it goes too fast. Enjoy **Chapter Two: Unpolished Gems**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unpolished Gems**

"Hey! Three on one isn't fair! Step away from _him_!" The redhead's last words were accented with fury. Marik unintentionally obeyed, feeling himself step back; only to find that he had literally backed himself against the wall. _Just great! _He fumed sourly. But the trio's attention was elsewhere for the moment.

"I say we should get the girl!" One argued.

"I say we should get the valiant boy, _then_ the girl." Another quipped.

While the trio continued their soon to be pointless argument, Filiron caught sight of a fire escape and hastily sprinted up the metal stairs., relieved at the sight of a fire escape on the right of where the blonde had cornered himself.

Marik looked up out of resignation, only to meet a set of emerald green eyes. A voice jolted him back into reality. "Come on, those three will not be arguing forever!" Marik looked around, clueless as to how he could escape. "There's a fire escape on your right!" The voice softly urged. Marik quickly ran up the fire escape, panting once he reached its zenith. He then saw who owned the voice. It was the redhead he had initially rescued.

"How did-?" Marik began, but quickly cut his statement short when the redhead pointed to the fire escape at the building's anterior. He suppressed a smirk, turning away with a sigh, "I guess you and I are even. So, thank you."

The redhead's emerald eyes blazed, " We are nowhere near even!" Marik stepped back at her outburst. "Forgive me for my outburst, but you have underestimated what you have done for me." She sighed. "You are the only one who has said or done anything in my interest since I had to leave my home due to a shoulder injury."

"Why would you need to leave your home on the cause of an injured shoulder?" Marik asked, beginning to feel concern creep its way trough him, much to his usually prevalent dismay. But he couldn't shake this feeling. He wanted to know more.

"Because the injury will never fully heal." The girl sighed softly, a faint glimmer of reminisce in her emerald eyes.

"Do you miss them?" Marik asked; his interest had now been piqued.

"No. The only one I truly miss is my sweet best friend of a cousin, Arlomhe." She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." Marik sighed softly after glancing at the girl's left shoulder in sympathy.

"What's done is not worth lamenting over." The girl responded almost hotly. Her tone then changed quickly. "I've forgotten my manners, once again, you're the only person I've had a decent conversation with, so forgive me for not introducing myself."

_Already done. _Marik thought with a genuine smile.

The redhead extended her hand charmingly. "I'm Filiron, Filiron Rylae." She laughed slightly.

Marik's smile widened, and he wished that there was better light to view the owner of the sweet laugh that graced his ears. He suddenly blurted, "I'm Marik." hoping his first name would be enough. It wasn't.

"Marik…?" Filiron wanted his last name, much to Marik's displeasure.

His violet eyes froze over. "You needn't anymore information than that, Miss Rylae; and I intend to hold to that statement." Marik said resolutely.

But then the emerald eyed redhead smiled at him. And Marik felt his walls begin to crumble.

"Marik Ishtar." He stated softly.

* * *

**DH: **I hope you liked it. Don't worry, conflicts will arise between these two. Thanks for the reviews. If you want a bit of a spoiler for this fic, go to **Chapter Three** of my **Prompted Oneshots.**


	4. Plated Defenses

**DH AN:** This chapter is posted for **rebelmewpheonix**, because she has been following my stories faithfully since August. But I hope you like it too. Please enjoy **Chapter Three: Plated Defenses.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Plated Defenses

Marik shook himself out of his temporary stupor. "I think it's time I take my leave, after all, those three will not be arguing forever." His words were iced over with what could easily be described as a somewhat cold tone compared to the one with which he had spoken earlier.

But something caused him to turn his gaze to the redhead. Something did not feel right about the idea of just leaving her on the roof. There could be someone behind the doorway at the center of the roof for all he knew. He gazed hard at her, trying to deter the feelings of crumbling defenses at one simple look. Would he be able to make this inquiry without relinquishing the defense that he had worked on for years without failure? He was at a loss to why they were failing him now. He hardly knew where this was going when he turned fully to face her.

"I can take you home if you want."

She shook her head laughing somewhat coldly. "What part of "I had to leave my home" do you have trouble with?" Filiron's voice then became almost inaudible, "I have no home."

It then started to drizzle. _Great. I just happen to have a coat on me, and it's just started raining. What is this, a romance novel? _Marik fumed. But, his questions made no difference as he subconsciously slipped off his coat, and draped it over Filiron's drizzle laden cloak.

_**I can take you home.**_ Filiron felt a deeper meaning within this simple offer. She felt the coat on her shoulders. She smiled, unseen to her amethyst eyed companion. She peeked a glance down below.

"Marik, it looks like those guys who were chasing us got occupied with something else." She stole a glance at him when he came to confirm her observation.

"It looks that way. We better get out of here before they return." Marik murmured. Filiron looked at him quizzically when he said "We." She blushed as he set his hand on her shoulder, whispering, "You still have my coat." _As well as the fact that she has nowhere to go. But only because of those two factors, nothing more. _He felt his steady nature begin to lurch from under him for the millionth time that night. He set his hands around her shoulders, and guided her down the fire escape. Could she possibly feel safe with him?

Filiron felt the coat and something else around her. His arms. She felt secure as they stepped down the fie escape into the drizzle laden night. She smiled at him.

They stopped at a local motel, where Marik had already reserved a room for a week the night previous. He dug out his wallet, and got another room, so that the clerk wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"The room's three to the left of yours, sir." The clerk responded as he handed Marik the card key.

"Thank you." Marik said as he guided his redhead companion to her room.

When they reached room 318, Marik gave Filiron the card key. "Here's your room. If you need anything, I'm three rooms to the right."

Filiron nodded, removing his coat. "I believe that this belongs to you." He took it from her, ever so gently.

"I believe you are right." He looked at it for a few moments, then, handed it back to her. "On second thought, tonight, I believe it is yours."

"Thanks, but you should-" Filiron attempted to return the jacket, but Marik pushed it back into her hands

"I said take it." He said almost coldly. Filiron did not protest, but was taken aback at his tone. But she quickly became comforted as she wrapped the jacket around her. It was worn and cared for.

A small smile crossed Marik's face. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" After no response, he turned from her. "Sleep well, Miss Rylae."

Filiron blushed, and entered her room. The walls were a tan pastel; the carpet was red and faded. There was a mahogany chair and table set right near the bathroom. The bed was covered in a hotel quality green comforter. She quietly locked the door behind her and took a shower, after which she slept with Marik's jacket over her shoulders. It was in a word, peaceful.

**

* * *

**

**DH**: All right. There will be some action in this story, but not yet. To answer Marik's romance novel question, it is a romance fanfic. Please Review.


	5. Ringing of an Illusion

**DH AN: **Here is another chapter of **A Jeweler's Perfect Combination. **I hope you like it. I am using a minor detail of how something works from another fic that I did not write, but I recommend it. **Past the Point of No Return **is the title of said story. It's really good. I think it should be easy to figure out what _**Bold Italics**_ indicate. Enjoy **Chapter Four: Ringing of an Illusion.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Ringing of an Illusion**

Marik leaned back against the hard bed. _Why am I thinking about her, and why did I even stop in the first place?_ The realization painfully nudged him in the guise of a hard hotel bed. He was alone.

_Why didn't I just let her go her own way?_ She had nowhere else to go. What was he supposed to do; just leave her there?

He did the right thing at the time, but due to his defenses faltering; Marik began to force himself to reconsider, but no matter what excuse he tried to make, he couldn't decide any differently.

Filiron was woken by a knock on the door, but paid it no heed and tried to go back to sleep. A few seconds later the door burst open. A hushed wind rustled over her "Hey, bright eyes. I never did get to finish with you."

"Leave me- leave me alone." She said fearfully.

Marik was going to try and sleep when he was startled by a loud CRACK! He ran out the door to find that the door frame to his hotel room was soot covered. _What in the world? _He then caught sight of Filiron struggling against- no one.

Marik really did not want to touch her in this state, but he wanted to help. _Whatever is troubling her must be all in her mind. _He repeated the last two words in his conscience. _Her mind?_

He had a way to glance into her mind, but he also had to be very cautious regarding how to use the information he would obtain. He quickly took a glance at the girl, who was still struggling against an unseen captor. Marik would kill himself for it later, but right now it was the only way to soothe her restless mind.

He silently went through his bag, finding the gold object he needed. He stepped out to where he looked her in the eyes; restless, disturbed emerald irises filled with turbulent emotions they were, but they were her eyes alone.

Marik held the item behind his back, whispering softly, gently directing a smooth voice toward the redhead, _**Let me look into your mind, and see what ails you. **_

He saw Filiron's eyes widen slowly, but that wasn't all he saw. He saw spitting image of one of the trio that had pursued them earlier; but as he had only seen the pursuer after glancing into her mind, he was under the assumption that it was only an illusion of her mind.

_**It is only an illusion, only an illusion **_he whispered softly, wishing that his words could do more_**. **_It calmed her slightly, but it did no more.

"Marik, behind you!" He turned to see another one behind him.

He turned back to Filiron. _These aren't real, just illusions. _Marik thought , grimacing shortly after the thug he was occupied with attempted to get him in a choke hold from behind. _But they certainly feel real._

Marik grabbed the brute's arms from their hold on his neck and quite ruthlessly threw him down in a foot in front of him, causing the thug who ambushed him to lose consciousness. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't figure out why.

A flash of light drew his attention away from the still figure in front of him The light was a deep emerald green, and it rested on Filiron's ring finger. _Where is that coming from? _

Marik then caught sight of the ring on her finger. It made him somewhat sick to the stomach and he had no idea why. _That's where these are coming from. _Marik ran over to where Filiron was still struggling. He gently slipped the ring off her finger. The thug vanished, leaving Filiron to fall into Marik's arms.

"How did you know?" Filiron asked weakly.

"How I knew," He replied coldly, "is none of your concern…" He paused. "For tonight anyway. I think you've had far too many close calls tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

Filiron only nodded, soundlessly retreating to the room.

Marik just stood there for a few moments, somewhat heartbroken at the sight of the ring in his hand, but made a note to ask her about that, as it was usually poignant to the one caught on the other end of his fury at an instance like this. Usually he felt little remorse, but something told him that if he went off like that in this instance; remorse would be the least of his tormentors.

* * *

**DH: **Okay, we'll see how they react next chapter. If you've read PR, you know what that ring is. I'm hoping to have them K-I-S-S before the end of the summer. Please review.


	6. A Ring of Truth

**DH AN: **I am back with another chapter of **A Jeweler's Perfect Combination. **I haven't updated this one in a while, so I thought I would before I go to school. Enjoy **Chapter Five: A Ring of Truth. **Are you getting a connection between chapter names yet?

**Chapter Five: A Ring of Truth**

Marik gazed at the ring in his hand. _Why did I react that way over something so simple? I am not falling for her. _He glanced back at the door. _I am not falling for her. _Marik huffed, crossing his arms as he tried to deny the feelings that were washing over him. But yet, the feelings won over him once more. He sighed as he resigned to them without another thought. But instead of doing what he should have done, he went to his own room instead.

He sat on the bed, mulling over the ring as he rolled it around in his closed left hand. _What am I doing, expecting some inanimate object to answer my questions? It didn't work the last time. _He cast a glance at the Rod, which then soon turned into a glare. _Oh great; I get a guilt trip not only from the courtesy of my psyche, but I get one from knowing that the one time I used this item to help someone other than myself, it did almost no good. _The Millennium Rod looked him in the eyes, or perhaps he was imagining things. Nonetheless, with ring in hand and the rod slipped inconspicuously in his belt, Marik went and cautiously knocked on the door that was three to his left.

Filiron heard three knocks on the door. They were forcibly gentle, and she could tell that whoever was on the other side was resisting the urge to absolutely lose their composure; the clue for that being they would start banging on the door. She went and opened the door, finding that Marik was almost at the point of his composure loss.

"I need to ask you something." Marik whispered somewhat hoarsely, hesitating slightly with a sigh, "And I need to show you something as well." Filiron stepped aside to let him in. The blond took a seat beside the table in the room, and Filiron sat on the bed. Filiron noted that Marik's left hand was in a fist.

Marik heaved a sigh, releasing the fist on his left, revealing Filiron's ring laying gently in his hand. "What exactly is this ring?"

"It's just a ring and nothing more." Filiron responded.

"No, it is not just a ring. It was glowing while on your finger." Marik pressed, amethyst sapphire eyes freezing over slightly. He paused, "Tell me what this is, and what it was doing to you."

"Only if you tell me how you knew that ring was the cause for my distress."

"How about we do this over a coffee. "Marik suggested.

"You're avoiding the point." Filiron argued. "I will take you up on that offer later, but now, we have matters more object oriented to discuss." She pointed to the ring still resting loosely in Marik's left palm. "That ring is a family heirloom. It usually goes to the first son, but , I was the only child of my parents, so that's why I have the ring." She started chuckling softly. "My father wanted to give it to my male cousin at first, but the boy thought it girly, so my father never bothered pushing it on him again."

She stopped laughing, looking a little down. "I think my father always wanted a son, even on his deathbed. It upsets me to think that he never got his boy, and that his little girl will never live to the potential he knew was there."

Marik sat just taking in the words and reflecting. _Fathers… we have another thing in common… though she seems to regret the whole relation difficulty. Me; I don't. What is in the past should stay there._

"Marik are you listening to me? I've been done for about two minutes, and you haven't said a word." Filiron was snapping her fingers in front of his face to get him out of his thoughts. "Is it something I said?" She asked softly.

"No." Marik stated rather quietly. He waited until her hand was away from his face before asking his next question. "How would you describe your relationship with your father?"

"While he was alive it was… strained to put it mildly. But now that he's gone; I wish it could have been better."

Marik said nothing more, gently placing the ring in Filiron's hand, closing her fingers gently around her hand with the full part of his own. He then got up and left the room

Filiron just watched him exit the room. _Strange, he asked his question and he never answered mine. Perhaps I will never know. _She sighed softly. Those were things that she never mentioned to anyone else. She had kept it all inside, for no one to see. And yet she had opened up to an almost complete stranger. _Perhaps he needs a little more time to open up, and that is honestly time I am willing to give him. _She smiled as she sank onto her pillow.

**DH: **And now I am smiling as I have finally finished another chapter. I used a Phantom Reference. Can you spot it? Please Review, and I'll have a new chapter of **Veracity** up next time I update. That will be Wednesday at it's earliest.


	7. Questions of Golden Trust

**DH AN: **I hope you are ready for another chapter of **Jeweler. **Please enjoy **Chapter Six: Questions of Golden Trust.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Questions of Golden Trust**

Marik's steps were slow and purposeful as he walked down the hallway. However, his thoughts were not. When he reached his room, he did not enter, instead putting his back against the door and letting himself slide down to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees, laying each of his hands crossways on the opposite arm. He closed his eyes, being in a pondering mood was never strange to him. But the matter he was pondering over was somewhat new to him.

That matter which was most on his mind was trust. And the pondering over the matter brought feelings of slight admiration from him, at the fact that this somewhat reclusive redhead had opened up to him information that she may have kept secret or hidden, of her own choosing. That she had trusted him, an almost complete stranger. This statement was somewhat true, as he gave her his name and nothing more. There was no more information freely given out, but somehow…She knew more.

At this, Marik's slight admiration changed, reflecting the opposite emotion. It was now a feeling of almost full force loathing aimed at himself. _Unconcerned, uninviting, and unwilling to admit that there is warmth in me that can be shown. All except the last are now proven false. It's both slightly comforting and overwhelmingly alarming at the same time._

He opened his eyes as his thoughts began to change. Though still of self-loathing, these thoughts were for the wrong reason._ All she did was show a smile, and my defenses lay shattered around me in irreparable pieces! _He shivered slightly, and while it would have been very easy to just go back into his room, he was now too stubborn to even consider it. _And I lent her my coat as well… _He let out a sigh of slight aggravation _What on earth is happening to me?_

The answer was simple: He was falling for her. The problem was Marik was as content being a slight recluse as some CEOs are in their work. Yet there were many times when he wanted to allow himself to open a little, to let someone in, wanting to just leave his solitude behind, and take one step into the light of companionship. But taking that first step was the real obstacle; he would need to surrender two things, or at least be willing to. The first was to surrender his notion that he was not falling for Filiron Rylae, something that was already taking place, and be able to admit it. The second was a fully golden trust, his trust, that was not to be earned, but given freely. His denial was the obstacle that needed to be moved, but he couldn't do it alone, but was Filiron the one who could save him, lead him from his solitude? He pushed the question away, slowly accepting sleep's invitation, leaning against the door.

Filiron stayed awake, not out of fear, nor insomnia, neither was it out of hope. Pondering was what kept her mind active. She still held her hand closed, her ring in the position that Marik left it._ How did he know? Does he know the significance of what I've told him? Why did he do this; _She glanced at the room, _when he could very well have just left me there? Why did I not press him for more information?_ Filiron's next question was irrelevant compared to her earlier ones, _Why can I see the storm in his eyes?_

The eyes were said top be a window to the soul, and that window could show many things. From the brief encounters with her amethyst-eyed, reclusive rescuer, it was clear that trust was not something easily earned, as everyone goes through a certain betrayal of trust at some point; Filiron could easily understand that. But she saw he had unwanted memories as well, but she wasn't surprised by this either, as Marik seemed to be one of few words.

But she saw that through this reluctance to trust, there were some who would never think of betrayal; who would, after working so hard to gain one's trust? That trust would be a golden trust that would never wear or waver, and the loyalty that came entwined with a golden trust was unbreakable. But those who obtain a golden trust were few.

She leaned her head back, only to find that she still wore Marik's jacket. It was worn and well-cared for. It also revealed a fact ; her reclusive rescuer cared for something.

Filiron silently slipped the jacket off her shoulders, and opened the door. She smiled as she saw the caring reclusive individual asleep with his back against the door. Remembering his earlier offer of a coffee, Filiron quickly scribbled a note with a nervous hand, and stuck it inside the right side pocket of the jacket. She stepped toward him, and seeing a shiver from him, gently draped the jacket across his knees. Filiron then retreated to her room.

* * *

**DH: **Still smiling. I had writer's block for this so long. There was a very obscure Phantom reference, and an easy to spot one as well. **Veracity **will be updated next. Please Review.


	8. An Emerald's Facets

**DH AN:** I've returned with another Chapter of **Jeweler.** Please enjoy **Chapter Seven: An Emerald's Facets.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: An Emerald's Facets**

Hours after his initial surrender to sleep's calmly persuasive offer, Marik shook himself awake, shrugging off the jacket draped over his knees in the process. The warmth that was trapped within softly caressed his face. _I had a reason that I wanted her to keep this, and now I remember why, it's warm. _He smiled slightly, absent mindedly placing his hands into his pockets. His left ring finger brushed against a soft surface. Hastily, he retrieved the object from his pocket without thought. It was a crisply folded piece of paper. He was careful as he unfolded the purposefully placed folds, and then in a slight amount of shock when the note's contents were revealed, or to be more accurate, the gentle flowing script of the four words.

**I'd like that coffee.**

His fingers brushed against the soft script, seeing every slight pause, and seeing the art hidden within the quickly written note. It was showing a facet of her that he had never bothered to notice in anyone. A facet of subtlety, one of grace, that when compared to the previously seen facets of her unmatched courage and that of her fear; her traits were an incomparable shining jewel that only was shown its full beauty when these facets were brought into focus. He wanted to see that jewel in its full, but not before the time was right. And he had enough sense to know that time was not now.

He stood, his muscles somewhat screaming in protest. He almost wrested the semi soot covered door open, quickly shoving himself inside. He was waiting for this dream to end, to find himself alone. But he didn't want it to end. If she was the one…the one who would save him from his solitude…the part of him that wanted this to be real was willing to take the chance.

He stepped toward the bathroom mirror. By the view of his drawn face… he was going to need that coffee.

* * *

**DH AN: **Okay, this is shorter than my chapters have been, but I needed a set up. Hope you like it and happy New Year. Please Review.


	9. Jeweled Prediction

**DH AN: **I have a special *late* anniversary chapter of **A Jeweler's Perfect Combination. **Please enjoy **Chapter Eight: Jeweled Prediction. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Jeweled Prediction **

Marik rubbed his face as he turned away from the mirror, pulling on a gray shirt, and a set of black pants to replace the already worn clothes from the day previous, sighing regretfully. What was wrong with him? He _never _took offers of the social type. However, he had taken this one…but what was it about this offer that appealed to him? It certainly wasn't the one who offered, that was furthest from his mind…Nor was it the calligraphy of the note, impressive as it was. Perhaps it was the fact that it was written rather than spoken. Yes, if anything it had to be that and nothing else.

But perhaps it was the one who offered…in a different manifestation from what would normally be considered. A jeweler…for some reason that image stuck in his mind…as a personification of fate…was attempting to piece two contradictory gems together.

After taking three minutes to splash enough water on his face so that he would stay awake long enough to get his hands around a filled coffee mug, he went three rooms to the right to wait for the emerald-eyed redhead he was to escort. He waited, mind drifting back to the lone question still lingering in his mind from the previous night's pondering. _Is she the one who will save me from my solitude? _He contented himself with letting his mind stay focused on that thought.

Filiron sighed gently, not agitated but nowhere near at peace with herself. What was she thinking; inviting someone she barely knew to get a cup of coffee. Disregard the fact that _he_ suggested the idea, her note had finalized it. And yet, there was a part of her that hoped the finalization would begin something rather than end it. She smiled childishly at the idea.

Wiping her face with a cold damp cloth, Filiron found that she was still at odds with herself. What was to be done with that note? It was highly unlikely that the blond was still out by his door, so retrieval was out of the question. She ran a comb through her hair, deciding to recant the letter, denying that she wrote it. But she was the only one who had access to his jacket; there was no getting around that. She thought she'd best try her luck. She opened the door and was shocked to find Marik standing outside her door.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, shock lacing every word. She wasn't used too being waited on; usually it was the other way around.

"I believe you accepted my offer, or I accepted yours, whatever the case may be." The blond supplied, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"About that note…" Filiron started, failing to notice that a few strands of hair had fallen into her face. She was about to correct it, but her hand stopped hesitantly in midair, as Marik gently brushed the offending locks aside.

"Casual, Miss Rylae. This outing is casual and nothing more. Come, the morning won't wait." His voice had the light chill of a morning breeze, quietly gentle, yet slightly chilling.

Filiron blushed. Never had she been treated like this before, by anyone…not even her previous suitors, whose hopes, or interests, in her were nonexistent after the injury to her shoulder, or more precisely, the true nature of it. But she had never liked any of them. They were not interested in a headstrong girl, they were only interested in the lineage she carried. Lost within her thoughts, Filiron had failed to notice that she was tipsy on her feet, a side effect of an injury like the one in her shoulder. Normally this would have resulted in a fall, but someone caught her.

Filiron was brought out of her thoughts by gently firm hands supporting her shoulders, wincing lightly. Though the physical injury had healed, it would never be painless. Emerald warm met amethyst cold for the first time of many, as she realized Marik stood in front of her, now bracing himself on her as if an epiphany had struck him.

Marik just stood there, transfixed on the emerald eyes in front of him. A snippet of a memory filled his mind, echoing as if it were only yesterday. He lowered his head, a semi-malevolent expression crossing his face as disdain filled his mind.

_When you meet the warm eyes of another jewel, dear brother, you will have found the one to save you from your solitude_.His lips straightened as realization hit him… that was what made him ask and ponder that very question. It was something Ishizu had told him. At the time he scoffed at it, he didn't need to be saved _from _solitude; he needed to be saved _by _it.

And yet, when he saw her eyes, it felt decided, as if he was bound to love her the minute he saw her emerald orbs. He felt her wince once more under his hands. He looked up, as if jolted awake from a nightmare. He minutely registered that his hands had dropped from her shoulders, and were now taking a route down the worn cloth of her well-used cloak, and felt a feeling…of peace…that he had never felt before. He knew he could trust her the minute he felt her hands under his fingers. They were softly delicate and trusting; Marik wanted to be careful with them…because he had to. He hadn't noticed that his hands had wrapped around hers protectively, and that he didn't want to let them go.

Filiron suddenly felt hands around her own, and looked down to find Marik's hands wrapped around her own in an almost protective manner. She didn't know how, but she felt a profound change in him after their eyes had met. Something had changed in her as well. She couldn't pinpoint it, or why she had an image of a jeweler putting their pieces into place on a work of a lifetime in her mind.

* * *

**DH: **Was that schmaltzy? Sorry I couldn't help it. There was a Phantom reference that was used in my Prompted Oneshot **Memoirs of May.** Please review.


	10. Coffee Shop

**DH AN: **Seems this is the second time I have updated **Jeweler **for New Year's eve. Anyway, hope y'all have a great New Year. Enjoy **Chapter Nine: Coffee Shop. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Coffee Shop **

Filiron gently pulled her hands out of Marik's gently protective grip with a slight smile. "Shall we go?" She paused. "After all, the morning won't wait for us."

"Quite true." The blond murmured, stepping silently out of the doorway. "I am assuming that you know of a café around here?"

"Yes…I wouldn't have made the offer otherwise." Filiron stated almost hotly. Resolutely walking past Marik, she then shooed him out of the doorway as to lock the door. "I am not one to make an offer out of ignorance; you shall quickly learn that." She turned her head, catching Marik in the corner of her eye. "The café is actually just a block from here. You can't miss it. It's rather…quaint." Her voice was soft, laden with exhaustion that the amount of respite obtained had yet to touch.

"My question was not meant to offend, Miss Rylae…I apologize if it came across as such." Marik stated softly.

Filiron blushed slightly. "There is really no need to apologize…my temperament sometimes gets the better of me…"

Marik chortled softly. "It happens to the best of us, Miss Rylae." He sighed. "So, when do we get to this quaint café you have high regard for?"

"As soon as you decide to follow me." Filiron said already halfway down the hallway that led to the small lobby. Marik stepped softly down the hallway, a small smile plastered on his face all the while.

The streets were already bustling by the time the two had gotten a block past the motel. The sweet scent of baking flour wafted from an impressive stone building to their right. Filiron stopped in front of the door. "I told you it was only a block from here." She paused. "I forgot to mention the fact that it is a bakery as well."

Marik smiled slightly as he pulled the door open, being rewarded for his courtesy by the intermingling scents of coffee and various baked pastries filling the air. Filiron walked in and smiled. "It's simply breath-taking, isn't it?"

"Yes." He sighed."It is quite breath-taking." He stepped in, stopping beside her. "Is it always this…empty?"

"Not when I usually come here, but then again, I slept later than usual." Filiron murmured. "Did we come for coffee or just to stand here?" She smiled, indicating she already knew the answer as she walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, miss. What can I get for you and your friend?" A short man with a brown moustache, and a balding spot that was barely noticeable asked.

Filiron smiled "I'll have my usual, Mocheno."

Mocheno smiled, speaking as he scribbled on a notepad for orders. "A medium vanilla latte for Miss Filiron." He then nodded towards Marik. "And for you, sir?"

Marik sighed. "A large black coffee is all I can ask for."

"And a large black coffee for the gentleman in Miss Filiron's company." The short man smiled. "On the house."

Both Filiron and Marik were surprised at this, until Mocheno responded. "You both look as though you could use it." Marik quickly caught sight of the tip jar, and paid anyway.

They then found a table next to a window, looking out on the busy street. Filiron hesitated, wanting to start a conversation but uncertain of exactly how to start it. She clenched her fists repeatedly out of nervous habit, staring at them, until she finally stumbled on a question. "What brings you here?" She calmly raised her eyes to meet Marik's.

He sighed softly, as if he were relieved that the question came up. "I'm here to sit in on a business conference to complete a requirement for a business degree I am pursuing." He smiled slightly. "Also, I hear it is good to travel every so often."

"Whoever told you that speaks the truth." Filiron said, sighing softly. "Travel makes one realize how small their past views of the world really were."

"Do you know this firsthand? Or is it merely something you have heard?" Marik asked sincerely.

"A little of both, I guess." She stated. A smile flitted across her face as she heard their order being called. She stood to retrieve it, but Marik had already stood.

"Let me get it, and you can think of your next question to ask upon my return." His soft voice left Filiron speechless and the slightest trace of a blush on her cheeks.

Filiron sighed softly as Marik returned to the table. He slid her cup to her with just enough force that it stopped right in front of her. She smiled slightly, hesitating before asking her question. "I think you have questions for me…am I right?"

"Yes, and you are clever as well." Marik laughed softly, ceasing soon after as he took a sip of his coffee. His voice was then somber. "Actually…I have one." He hesitated only continuing after seeing Filiron motion for him to continue. "Yesterday…you spoke of your father." He breathed deeply. "What of your mother?" He inwardly winced as he saw a substantial amount of color drain from Filiron's face. "If you would rather not answer, I understand, Miss Rylae."

"No, it's not that…I just was not ready for that question." Filiron breathed deeply. "My mother has been dead for…sixteen years." Filiron's hands were shaking hard. "She died during labor…with me." She quickly regained her composure, with a slight smile. "I bet your mother is proud of you for continuing your education."

Marik hesitated, lowering his eyes to look at the cream colored table. "My mother is dead… under the same circumstances as yours."

"I'm sorry, I had no intention of-" Filiron was cut off.

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have asked." Marik sighed.

"I'm…glad you did." Filiron hesitated, looking up as an employee set a plate holding two warm cinnamon rolls between them. She laughed upon seeing Mocheno wink, inclining his head toward the tip jar.

"What are you laughing about?" Marik asked softly.

"Nothing," She responded.

Marik only nodded. Filiron went for one of the cinnamon rolls, but did not get the feeling of a warm pastry underneath her fingers. Rather, she felt another hand underneath her own. The hand beneath gently withdrew and was soon on top of hers. "Go on, take it." Filiron looked up, seeing Marik's hand on top of her own. He smiled slightly as he pushed it toward her.

Filiron felt heat slowly coming to her cheeks, and tried to fight it to no avail. "Thank you." She smiled slightly as she pulled the cinnamon roll off the plate.

"You're welcome." He paused. "Thank you for not being too surprised. It was not my intention." He smiled again slightly,

Filiron could only smile sheepishly as she drank her latte. She sighed as the sweet scent of cinnamon filled her nose, beautifully mingling with the vanilla fragrance of her latte. "Where will you go after your requisite is finished?"

"Home." Marik replied softly. His tone made it difficult to determine whether he was looking forward to the end of his trip. He then took the other pastry off the plate and peeling the first ring from the cinnamon roll, munched on it and repeated the process until the middle was all that remained. He smiled childishly as he popped the doughy middle in his mouth.

"Well, I suppose you'll be pretty ready to be home by then." Filiron sighed, choosing a different approach to devouring her cinnamon roll by taking a bite out of the middle; effectively taking out the doughy middle; after which she ate the remaining portion.

She heard Marik chuckle, and was curious as he pushed a napkin her way. "What?" Filiron asked.

Marik chuckled again, "You have icing on your face."

Filiron smiled. "Is that so?" She pushed the napkin back towards him. "So do you." She pulled another napkin from the dispenser on the table and wiped the sticky substance off. "Did I get it off?"

"You did." Marik then wiped the icing from his own face. "Did I get it all?"

Filiron nodded, draining her latte. "If you have time, there are a few more places I would like you to see."

"I have time, and…it would be nice to get out before I'll have to spend most of my time in a rather boring business conference." He drained his coffee. "And I must thank you for the coffee, it was very needed."

"Don't thank me, you paid." Filiron smiled, inclining her head to the tip jar.

"I'm not one to accept products and services without paying, Miss Rylae." Marik stood from the table.

"I see that." Filiron stood from her seat, walking past him. She turned to face him. "Now shall we go?'

Marik nodded. "But first…" He placed a hand around her shoulder, leading her up to the counter. He inclined his head toward Mocheno. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Filiron smiled slightly. "Oh yes…thank you, Mocheno."

"No need to thank me, Miss Filiron, the pleasure on my customer's face as they enjoy their beverage is enough for me." He paused. "I trust that everything was to your satisfaction?"

"It was quite pleasant. Thank you." Marik responded. With that said, he gently led Filiron out the door. Once they were seeing and hearing the hustle and bustle, he turned to her and asked. "Where to next?" He smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." Filiron sighed, trying to hide her blush. She found his smile simply intriguing.

* * *

**DH: **Well I had fun writing this chapter. Please review, and Happy New Year to all.


	11. A Pause

**DH AN: **Many apologies for my absence; school kept me quite busy. I have a nice semester GPA to show for it though.

On other matters, I am back with a new chapter of **Jeweler. **This is a bit of an interlude. I thought the coffee shop would be a good place to pause the story so to speak. Please enjoy **Chapter Ten: A Pause For Stars, Vanilla Perfume, And Orange Slices. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Pause For Stars, Vanilla Perfume, And Orange Slices **

Noting that his daughter was fighting off sleep, Marik stood silently. He allowed a sigh as he saw her head gently rest on the pillow. "I shall relate what remains of this tomorrow, for you grow weary." He whispered softly. "Rest, my Dear One…rest." He stroked her cheek gently as she sank into sleep's embrace.

Marik stepped out into the hallway with the smallest sigh. He had understandably avoided scheduling conflicts, paperwork and the like included. Of course he intended to make up for it during the night; any sleep he obtained on this September night for the past seven years was ruthlessly haunted by those last harrowingly heart-wrenching moments with…with his Filiron Rylae. It was one of the two nights that were so burned into his memory… so emotionally-charged… that the memories would seep into his dreams; they were dreams so vivid he would wake in a cold sweat.

Shaking those thoughts away, he paced into his hallway. He could surely take tonight and tomorrow morning to be away from the myriad of objectives looming over him to clear his head while avoiding any serious repercussions. He stepped into his bedroom, resting his hands on the dresser, acknowledging neither his own reflection in, nor the portrait of his beloved that hung above and to the right of, the mirror. He had to avoid that gaze tonight, not because of what he had done, but because of what he had not. It would never be a simple matter of lacking the opportunity to apologize for things unsaid; there was nothing that could ease the pain that losing his Filiron Rylae had left him with. Pulling the dresser drawer open, he quickly picked a dark purple long-sleeved shirt to pull over the gray tank top he was currently wearing, and left the room with an inevitably instinctive fond look at the portrait.

Venturing into the lower corridors, he padded through them. Commanding the single Wall-Switch that was necessary, Marik entered what he would always consider the room of the proposition's fulfillment. The room was missing its eastern wall for the sole purpose of watching the sun process through its daily ascent. However, it was not the sun he wanted sight of now, but the stars that dominated the night sky. Leaning against the far left portion of the wall, he remembered an event within a night from his childhood, and though there were other reasons he would never be able to forget that night; the event invading his mind now was the only one capable of putting him at any amount of ease . His arms felt weak at merely acknowledging the placid image of his siblings sitting with him silently under a patch of moonlit sand invaded his mind; he knew it was something that his siblings had risked unknown amounts of worry in order to do for him. He remained inwardly grateful for the sacrifice on their part and would be aware of it for the rest of his days.

His fascination with the stars had been present longer than that with Wall-Switches; he had found the applications of the latter at the age of twenty one; his fascination with stars was his since the tender age of three. Even now there was a portion of him that still wanted to catch the stars. Marik quickly and minutely tensed as he heard footsteps behind him, only then realizing he had failed to conceal his method of entry.

"You realize that she still watches." He was almost startled by the soft voice of Raji Rejorahl as she placed a warm mug of coffee into his hands. Although he did not need an explanation as to the reason for the beverage, he found the smallest sense of appreciation when Raji offered him one. "This night has never been easy for you, has it…not since…?" Marik noted that she either had enough sense not to finish her sentence or was unsure of how to complete it; either reason suited his tastes. He took a swallow of the warm liquid, after which he set the mug on the ground to his right, nodding his head somberly to confirm what he was certain Raji already knew.

"Will it ever be?" Marik inquired rhetorically, voice quiet as he sat gazing at the vast landscape that presented itself as a panoramic picture that he could almost touch. Part of him longed to leave this place if only to embrace the night air and escape from the forlorn, memories that were invading his mind tonight; he wasn't going to sleep anyway. His countenance grew pensive as he realized that he could not leave on this night for such a trivial reason; after all, he had a promise to keep and while it was true that he had left his daughter here in the past; those occurrences were always carefully planned; they were never spontaneous, and she was always taken care of…he couldn't-he wouldn't- leave his daughter without making the adequate arrangements.

"Staying here won't do you much good…not tonight." Raji stated quietly, breaking his thoughts. "If there is something that prevents you from leaving-" Raji was quickly cut off.

"What would you know of this matter, Ms. Rejorahl?" Marik questioned almost coldly.

"I know nothing about this matter, but I know you cared for Filiron Rylae deeply and you still do." The name was spoken with the greatest care and Raji had to pause before continuing. "Before you ask how I know this, I offer that it is your daughter's mere existence; that you want nothing more than for her to thrive above all things serves as an indication of the veracity of my previous statement."

"Why would imply something that I have provided myself enough proof of?" Marik asked rhetorically, voice still soft as he waited for Raji to speak further.

"Losing your beloved has taken something larger away from you that you do not wish to acknowledge; it has taken away your peace and left you with an inability to find simple peace for yourself alone." She offered him a gray windbreaker that he had never seen before. "Even if you choose to stay and attempt to find peace here, an east wind comes swiftly as the night progresses; this will keep you warm."

Marik took the jacket, an unseen smile on his face when he discovered there was an inner pocket on the left side. Either Raji knew him well, or she had simply wagered a guess that he would appreciate a pocket on the inside of his coat. Once again either scenario suited his tastes. "This is a rather good quality jacket. Why give it to me?" He turned his gaze curiously on her.

"I…I heard you misplaced your prior coat, and-" The woman's words instinctively came out somewhat hurried.

"That is all the explanation that I require, Ms. Rejorahl." Marik stated somewhat tersely as he slipped into the loose-fitting windbreaker. "I realize that this is far less foreknowledge than I have ever given you, but if you would keep an eye on my daughter until my return…" His sudden request surprised him, as he took great pride in the fact that he always had everything planned well into advance.

"I- of course I can do that for you, sir." Raji was surprised as well, adding quietly. "You don't need to have everything planned out. I believe you once mentioned to me that everything is to chance and even the best made strategies must be flexible."

Marik merely nodded as he stood and stepped out of the room. "If you will follow me, I shall escort you to the upper corridors."

Once he had seen that Raji was as acquainted with the upper corridors as he would allow, Marik paced back down to the lower corridors. Negotiating his way through a few hallways, making the necessary turns and directional adjustments along with the use of one Wall-Switch, he found himself within the vehicle storage area. The concealed garage held two vehicles: A large black cargo van and a black sedan. Tucked away into the far corner were two motorcycles; only one had a sidecar. From the cycle without the sidecar hung a gray helmet with goggles attached to it.

The garage was at the base of the plateau that concealed the complex. As concealment was a priority, along with the fact that he did not wish to keep track of door openers, Marik had a laser-controlled, motion activated, system installed to control the opening and closing of the entrance; the control from the the outside was a pressure plate a small bit wider than the vehicles that would need to be pressed by both the front and back tires. To further ensure that it worked to his satisfaction, Marik had ensured that the beam on the inside was low enough that it would only intercept the tires of all the vehicles housed in the storage area.

Pulling the helmet off the handlebars and putting it on, Marik walked the red motorcycle from the corner out into the open area of the garage, and lowered the kickstand so that he could board it with ease. He did so, and started the engine. He drove the vehicle through the opening without any trouble. He heard both wheels drive over the pressure plate, closing the entrance. He rode off into the night, faintly remembering his first few occasions on the cycle. The smell of dirt brought back the memory of the grimy taste from his first attempts at riding the vehicle, along one attempt that almost sent him into a fencepost, and for the finish, the last attempt for that particular day sent him airborne; the end of that attempt found him with his helmet off, courtesy of gravity. Aside from more than a few scrapes and bruises, he was successful in mastering control of the motorcycle; after which, he merely reaped the rewards of his practice.

Marik relished the sound of wind rushing past his ears and the cool temperatures of the night on his hands. His mind was merely focused on the miles of road ahead.

It was mid-morning when Marik stopped his motorcycle in the shade of a familiar shopping center. It was true that bazaars were more common in this area, but there were advantages of shops within walls aside from the fact that the prices were fixed and there was no haggling needed. The small center had only two things of interest to him: a small storage center that rented safe deposit boxes to paying customers, and a smaller sweets shop that was tucked away on the opposite end of where he had parked.

In the rented safe deposit box, he kept important biographical and civil documents, some that would come in handy if things did not go in his favor. In addition, he had a special arrangement with the owner for an additional box, as there were some articles of value that he could not bear to keep within daily sight: the set of gold bands that had once belonged to his bride consisting of a single-banded choker, two bands that were worn on the wrist, and two for the ankles. He would present the items to his daughter in time.

Also contained therein was the engagement ring that was the local jeweler's pride and joy, despite the twenty-one years that had passed: a gold band crowned with a diamond embraced by a lily fashioned from emerald that resting upon two leaves cast in silver. The mere act of acknowledging its existence was enough to coax a faint yet joyously small smile to his face. He sighed softly, allowing the faint smile to be taken with it.

After hanging his helmet on the handlebars of the motorcycle, Marik stepped into the storage center, removing a piece of slightly crumpled paper from the pocket of his coat, using a pencil on the counter to jot down the number of the safe deposit box with faint strokes. He silently passed it across the counter to the attendant, who ducked into a back room and returned moment later with the marked box in hand. Marik murmured a quiet "Thank You," retreating to a small table in the corner. Removing a key from the inner pocket of his jacket, he unlocked the container and slowly lifted the lid. He was greeted by a faint scent of spiced vanilla that brought that faint smile to his face once more.

Gently lifting the small lace-bordered emerald cloth that bore the soothing scent, Marik inhaled the intoxicating aroma slowly, allowing it to permeate every corner of his mind. His fingers instinctively treated it with the same care as the tapestry, rubbing the fabric gently between his forefinger and thumb. After two minutes of this, he cautiously touched the cool fabric to his cheek, sighing in slight content. All his anxiety had vanished, he felt as if she were still with him. He solemnly placed the cloth back into the box. Exhaling softly, he removed a small black box from the container. He held it in his right hand, easing it open with his thumb. His breath caught in his throat the same way it had when the jeweler had first shown the ring to him. Even in his wildest dreams, Marik hadn't imagined the jeweler to have the skill to craft it from a simple sketch given him four months before. After he closed the small box and placed it back into the container, his next breath caught in his throat as well, but for another reason entirely. It had been…eight years…and his grief had yet to cease, or even begin to abate.

He sighed somberly before removing the one object that was always found as an old friend that was to be visited every now and again: A mahogany box that held special, still sealed, letters that were with one exception, addressed to him; he rustled through the papers until he found the single letter intended for Raji Rejorahl, which he placed in the inner pocket of his jacket. He refrained from removing one of the remaining four letters. There were five, and only five; when he had discovered the box and its contents shortly after his bride had passed, Marik somewhat reluctantly decided on a five year period between each letter. Four now remained unread. Having Raji's letter in hand, he closed the box before temptation got the better of him.

Marik placed the mahogany box beside the green cloth, after which he locked the box and then returned it to the attendant at the front counter. He waited to watch the attendant duck back into the room to return the safe deposit box to its former location. He then stepped back out into the sunlight.

Turning on his heel, Marik walked towards the sweets shop with a small contented sigh. He stepped in, the aroma of an assortment of sweets assailing his nostrils. The combination of aromas was not unlike those of the coffee shop so long ago. Thin brown paper bags first caught his eye. It was strange when considering that the shop housed so many goods of different colors, that a mundane shade of brown would catch his eye. There was really no surprise; he always thought himself to be one who noted everything always seeming to start with the things most people did not notice.

He then caught sight of a glass counter displaying chocolate covered pretzels, peanut brittle, individually wrapped butterscotch hard candy and other confections. His gaze swept across the counter, stopping on one in particular: Orange flavored gummy candy in the shape of actual orange slices. He closed his eyes with a loose sigh.

"Is there something I can get for you sir?" A green-apron wearing clerk with graying black hair behind the counter did not wish to ignore his potential customer.

"A bag of the orange slices will suffice, if you would be so kind." As an afterthought, Marik glanced at a display of generous sized toffee squares; they were almost half the area of his palm. "In addition, a few of those," he pointed the specific confection for emphasis, "would be appreciated."

The cashier wordlessly assembled the items, placing the toffee and the orange slices into separate brown paper bags. Marik paid the cashier and murmured a small thank you. He stepped outside the sweetshop. Walking towards his motorcycle, he leaned against the building, popping a piece of the toffee into his mouth; he was indecisive as whether to allow the confection to rest on his tongue or to bite into it and have the taste merely linger on his breath. He decided on a compromise between the two options, and he tasted the faint flavor on his breath after two minutes. Somberly exhaling through his nose, he placed the two brown bags holding the rewards of his expedition into the inner pocket of his jacket. Once more putting on the helmet, he boarded the cycle and started the engine to make the return trip.

In the late afternoon, the two tires of Marik's motorcycle ran across the pressure plate, revealing the entrance hidden by the plateau. Marik stopped the bike, slid off, and walked the bike back to its snug space in the corner. He then hung the helmet back on the handlebars. Once more he negotiated the corridors to end up in the upper corridors, making a quick stop in his office to make use of a pen to mark the bag of orange slices. He stepped into the kitchen, catching sight of Raji and his daughter both asleep at the table. Marik withdrew the bag of orange slices, silently setting them to his daughter's right. Marik then wordlessly tapped Raji on the shoulder, in effect waking her.

He allowed Raji to use him for support, as the woman in question was slightly groggy. Marik led Raji back to the lower corridors, bringing her to his office. Pulling out the chair that was closest to the door, Marik ensured that Raji was seated before taking his own seat behind the desk. He removed both the bag of toffee squares and the letter from the inner pocket of the jacket before he laced his fingers and placed them underneath his chin."I trust that my daughter gave you little to no trouble?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Raji countered. "She asked where you were, but asked no further when told that I had no knowledge regarding the matter."

Nodding once in acknowledgement, Marik handed Raji the letter. "How interesting that the one time I would personally give you a note, it would not be written by me."

"This is-" Marik merely nodded in response to Raji's unfinished realization.

"I suggest you take yourself somewhere quiet, and read that letter there." Marik murmured quietly. He grabbed the bag of toffee and knelt on Raji's left, placing the bag into her hands. "Filiron addressed the letter to you, and the information therein is yours alone. I needn't know anything of it."

"What's this?" Raji indicated the bag.

"I know from a reputable source that you are very fond of toffee." He allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Consider this additional gratitude for your quick assistance." Marik stood and stepped back behind his desk.

"Thank you." Raji stood, sidestepping to the left; she hesitated in her exit. "Is there anything else that you need from me, sir?"

"No, Ms. Rejorahl; that will be all I require from you." Marik stated, opening the door for Raji to exit. Raji merely nodded as she exited the office. He then used wall-switch within the office, taking each step slowly. He reached the zenith of the staircase, pressing another Wall-Switch to enter his room. He sat on the bed, removing each shoe with the opposite heel. He drew his still-socked feet onto the bed, lying on his side. With a soft sigh, Marik drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**DH: **There are two acknowledgements that I must make for two sections in this update, as they are not my ideas, but ideas from other fics that I simply found too interesting to resist adding. The part regarding Marik's fascination with the stars comes from **Kohaku no Hime's **adorable Fic, **To Catch The Stars. **The mentions of Marik's first few times on his motorcycle come from a oneshot **Practice Makes Perfect**, also by **Kohaku no Hime. **Many thanks to her for allowing me to make use of them. Oh, and you guys should go read them both.


End file.
